poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
At the museum/Battling Mazahs and Shazam/Recruiting Black Adam
This is how At the museum, Battling Mazahs and Shazam, and Recruiting Black Adam goes in Lloyd Garmadon's Adventures of LEGO DC Super Villains. Sinestro: Why are we hiding? Cole: Because this place might go to lockdown, and the Crime Syndicate will show up. Sinestro: scoffs I, Sinestro, fear nothing. Nya: Really? Kai: Eh, zip it, Sinestro. Sinestro: Except maybe long silences. Nya: sighs I get it. My personal mission to rid the world of its prejudices is wearing thin. Harley Quinn: Heh, and I don't want to give any of those fake heroes more publicly in my life. they exit the jar see that the coast is clear Harley Quinn: The coast is clear! Let's go. get out Lloyd Garmadon: We get Black Adam, and I'd say that Earth would be safe from the Crime Syndicate. smiles Harley Quinn: He's right. Nya: Why is it that false heroes are called "Crime Syndicates"? Cole: I don't know. Maybe because there's a lot of lies to make them look evil? laughs as Harley looks at them and intimidates them Lloyd Garmadon: Oh. coughs Cole: I kid, I kid. Lighten up, water lily. Harley Quinn: scoffs I get it. My personal mission to rid the world of its prejudices is wearing thin. Sinestro: I don't want to know what part of Clayface we were in. Nya: Oh, sorry, Clayface. appears smiles Nya: Remember, we don't want to draw the attention of the Crime Syndicate. Jay: Duly noted. Billy Batson: But can you get through me? Shazam! appears Sinestro: Shazam? Kai: He's worst than you, Sinestro. punches Kai in the face Kai: I take that back. Sinestro: Whatever. The Joker: Here it comes. Abra-ka-zebra. chuckles Joker, Harley, and Clayface are taken out from the fight appears Superwoman: I'm here to help. Shazam: I'm a big fan of your work. You're just in time to see me clean their clocks. facepalms they hear a breaking noise see Mazahs Superwoman: What is he doing here? sees Mazahs looks confused Shazam: Are you with them? Mazahs: Those curs? Never! I, Mazahs, come from Earth-3 to fight all evil. Zane: What is going on? Zane's head, P.I.X.A.L. explains what is going on P.I.X.A.L.: What is going on is that Mazahs is an Earth-3 version of Shazam, and he is an actual hero from Earth-3. Nya: Hm. What P.I.X.A.L. needs is... P.I.X.A.L.: Don't say a new binary power core. Nya: A new binary power core! off facepalms looks concerned looks worried Mazahs: Huh. Brainwashed Ninja. Shazam: Surely, you don't mean, her. at Superwoman arrives with a new binary power core chuckles Shazam: She's a hero. Like myself. Superwoman: Who? Uh, yes, that's me, I'm a hero now. Kai: Eh, we can take these two. Shazam: Good idea. Mazahs: Of course. Superwoman: Okay, bye! runs off looks worried teams up with Mazahs Shazam: Teaming up with the Earth-3 version of me? Mazahs: Anything is possible. and Black Adam battle Mazahs and Shazam Jay: Go get em! they clash with them Mazahs: I had no idea. down steps up Shazam: Oh, man. Looks like it's up to me. Lloyd Garmadon: We've gotta try not to hurt him. Kai: Easier said than done, Lloyd. help Black Adam battle Shazam is defeated Black Adam: Give my regards, to the Rocks of Eternity! traps them in a comic book world Lloyd Garmadon: We need your help, Adam. Black Adam: Meaning what, Green Ninja? The Joker: So, we're putting a team of super bad guys together, to take down another team of super bad guys. Interested? Black Adam: That does not concern me, clown person. Harley Quinn: Oh, well how about this? If you don't help us, we'll put you back where we found you! Jay: Yeah, what she said! And I'll do it! Black Adam: Eh, very well. I will accept. Black Adam's stomach growls Black Adam: But can we stop for drive through? facepalms Black Adam: I haven't eaten for an eternity. groans